Express $0.7471$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.7471$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7471}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7471$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7471}{10000}$